Beauty
by Anime-obbsessed
Summary: Ai is a beautiful young woman who's family has been killed in a raid to her mansion. She joins division eleven, however, Kenpachi will be gone for a week. What will Yumichika do when he finds a woman as beautiful as he is?
1. First Meeting, Day Zero

Ai didn't want to go to the Soul Society; she wanted to stay at the mansion

Ai didn't want to go to the Soul Society; she wanted to stay at the mansion. She _had _the perfect life; her family was rich, she had a fabulous home... a perfect life...

That is, before her family was attacked and killed.

Ai entered the huge stone gates, stepping lightly into the lights of the Soul Society. She looked to her left, finding a small building. She remembered something about her father saying about information there.

"Can I help you?" a female woman said, behind a desk, shuffling through papers.

"Yes, I'm new here; I need to know where exactly to go..." Ai said, leaning over the desk.

The door squeaked open, a little girl with pink hair ran in.

"Heys! You're Ai, aren't you! I'm your lieutenant!" the little girl tugged on Ai's sleeve.

_You have to be fucking kidding me... what is she? Seven! _Ai thought, looking down at her with wide eyes.

"Oh... that's Yachiru Kusajishi" the woman spoke up, going through papers again, "She is your lieutenant, I deepely suggest you don't mess with her, or Kenpachi will have your head"

Ai stared at the woman, this place was full of lunatics...

"I'm sorry for such a late greeting... I hope you'll forgive me" A deep voice said behind her, a huge hand came down upon her shoulder, she nearly wet heself.

She slowly looked up at a scarred face, an eyepatch, and huge spiked hair with bells attached on the ends.

"Kenny! I think you scared her!" Yachiru sqeauked, hopping onto "Kenny's" shoulder.

"I'm Kenpachi Zaraki, your new captain" he said, a slight smile showing on the corner of his mouth, he could tell she was scared.

Ai swallowed hard, then blinked, "Nice to meet you" she stuttered.

"Welcome to division eleven! Did you get your unform yet?" she bounded off Kenpachi's shoulder, then went into a hall way for a minute, coming back out with some a black uniform, a yarrow symbol on the back.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to leave you to Yumichika and Ikkaku for training" Kenpachi spoke, he turned around, he was heading out the door.

Ai followed hesitantly, the robes still in her hands.

"You mean the shiny duo, Kenny?" Yachiru asked in Kenpachi's ear, "You'll have to show Ai where they're at today"

Ai wondered who Yumichika and Ikkaku were, looking down at her uniform, the fight symbol staring back up at her, the white reflecting in the sun. She did love to fight... she was always beating her sister and brother in combat, in fact, she had already learned bankai.

**Meanwhile**

"I heard our division is getting a new member today... any idea who?" Ikkaku spoke.

"Since when do you care so much about a new member?" Yumichika replied, looking towards the sky, it was a beautiful day today.

"Because, I heard it was a female who's family was killed, she's rich and awfully pretty" Ikkaku said, sitting down under a tree.

Yumichika stood over him, looking down at his shiny head. Pretty? He thought, Ikkaka wouldn't say anything if she wasn't, espeicially to me. Yumichika hadn't found anybody that was that beautiful in years… he was starting to get lonely.

"Don't space out, your starting to creep me out" Ikkaku punched Yumichika's shin.

"Where did you hear about the new member?" Yumichika asked.

"I heard Yachiru squeaking about it with Kenpachi himself" Ikkaku looked up at the strangly-interested Yumichika, "You aren't thinking… oh my god you are"

Kenpachi walked in on Yumichika and Ikkaku's argument, Yachiru on his shoulder, Ai following lightly behind. She looked hastitantly at the colorful arguing duo.

"Shiny duo! What are you doing?!" Yachiru yelled from Kenpachi's shoulder.

"STOP WITH THE STUPID NICKNAMES!!" the "shiny duo" shouted, finally stopping their arguing.

"I'm leaving for a week, Yumichika and Ikkaku, I'll need you to train up Ai here, the new seventh seat officer" said Kenpachi.

Ai stepped out form behind the mass of new captain, looking at her new fellow officers. One was bald, red marks at the corners of his eyes. The other was much more colorful, he had dark hair that went down to his jawbone, and feathers on his right hand side eyebrow and eye.

Yumichika looked at the new officer, she had long blonde hair that went down to her nicely-shaped hips, her whole body was quite small. She also had beautiful ice blue eyes with emerald flecks in them.

Ikkaku and Yumichika were speechless, Ai was astonishly beautiful.

Yachiru thought it was hilarious, she hopped onto Ikkaku's back and started drawing on his head with a permanate marker. Ikkaku reamined staring at Ai, almost drooling.

"Whatcha staring at, cue-ball head?" Yachiru's marker sqeaked while drawing a squiggly flower.

"Wha? Get off my head you little demon!" Ikkaku finally realized she was drawing.

Yachiru hopped off Ikkaku's head and walked over to a question-struck Ai, she had been flirted with before, but never stared at.

"Ai, do you wanna get settled in?" she tugged on her sleeve.

"Uh, yeah, sure" Ai followed Yachiru down the street.

Kenpachi was laughing at Ikakku and Yumichika. They were so pathetic.

"As said, I'm leaving for a week, Yumichika, I'm leaving you in charge of her" Kenpachi turned, then ran off towards the gates.

"How come _he_ gets to be in charge of her!! Lucky bastard!!"Ikkaku ran after Kenpachi, then stopped to turn and smirk at the still-speechles Yumichika.

Yumichika thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world, even next to himself.


	2. Spar Match, Day One

Ai couldn't sleep too well that night, not with the swirls of terrible memories scorched in the back of her mind

Ai couldn't sleep too well that night, not with the swirls of terrible memories scorched in the back of her mind. Ai's whole family had been slaughtered, right in front of her as well.

She looked up, the sun was starting to shine through the windows of her small house the Soul Seciety had given her to live in. She stood up, pulling her hair back, and went to the bathroom.

**Meanwhile**

Yumichika was nervous for the first time in years. He wasn't able to focus when sparing against Ikkaku; he nearly hurt hmself.

"Yumichika! Focus!" Ikkaku yelled, putting his zanpakto over his shoulder.

"Cue-ball has a point, Featherhead, your not doing anything right" Yachiru said from the sidelines, coloring a rock with pink chalk.

They both stared at Yachiru, Featherhead was a new one...

Ai had finished washing, she was putting on her uniform, it was loose on her small body. She sighed and took a silk purple sash and tied it around her waist, tying the back in a large bow. She then picked up her zanpakto, in sealed form it looked like a long katana, she tied the shaft onto the sash as well.

Ai then slipped her feet into some wooden clogs and headed out into the summer sunlight of the Soul Society.

"My god… the weather is always the same here" she muttered, looking down at the dusty ground, "I wonder if it ever rains"

After a few minutes of walking around , she realized she didn't know where the hell she was. Every building looked the same, except for the occisional sparring people. Also the occiasional glances from people scared her, most of them stared like drunk idiots.

"This is starting to get pointless" Ai muttered, jumping onto a nearby roof, "How the hell am I supposed to find them if they don't give me a map or something?"

She sighed, hopping from roof to roof, scanning the ground.

Yachiru had had enough of this boring training between shiny head and pretty boy. "Where's Ai? Didn't either of you give either of you give her a map?!" she squeaked.

"I thought you showed her where we were gonna be!" Ikkaku said, slashing his sword at Yumichika.

Yumichika dodged quickly, "You mean she's most likely wandering around looking for us?!" he swung rather sharply at Ikkaku.

"You idiots! There's a reason I'm the boss of you guys!" Yachiru hopped up, then skipped towards Ai's house.

Ai was walking around aimlessly now, she was definatly lost, but who wouldn't get lost in this kind of place?

"Ai! Wait up!" said a squeaky voice.

"Huh?" Ai whirled around to see her pink-haired lieutenant.

"I found out those moron's didn't give you any direction to where the division eleven officers train" She tugged Ai's sleeve, pulling her quickly towards where she had come from.

"Uh-um… thanks I guess" Ai stuttered.

"It's okay!" Yachiru said, letting go of Ai's sleeve then beginning to skip a little.

Ai began to run to catch up with her surprisingly fast lieutenant, after a few minutes of running, she spied Yumichika and Ikkaku sparring, Yumichika had a sythe type of sword with four blades, Ikkaku weilded some poles attached with chains, sharp blades on the end of the outer ones.

"Well, Ai, lets see what you got" Yachiru said, putting her tiny hands on her hips, "Ikkaku! Fight against Ai!"

Ikkaku paused in his match against Yumichika, nearly getting his head cut off in the process, Yumichika had heard "Ai", therefore, swinging much harder then what was called for.

"But… can't you" Ikkaku started, rubbing his hand on his neck, thankful it's still in one piece.

"CUE-BALL HEAD! I'M YOUR LIEUTENANT!" Yachiru smirked.

"Fine…" Ikkaku started running towards Ai, his zanpakto went back into its sealed form.

Ai quickly drew her's to block, Ikkaku was surprised to see how fast she responded. She smirked at him, then slashed his sword away, making him fall over.

Ikkaku smirked, he was off guard. He didn't think she would be strong like that. Quickly getting up, he tried to cut her arm.

Ai was a lot faster than he expected too. She dodged the blade, then caught it with her own. She threw him down, again.

"You… you really are pathetic" Ai muttered, pointing the tip of the blade in Ikkaku's face.

"Well, you're the pathetic one for thinking I'm so easy to beat!" Ikkaku swung his blade across Ai's ankles, slicing them right across.

Ai slumped to the ground, wincing with the sudden pain. She blinked up to see Ikkaku's blade pointing in her face this time. Then she glanced over at Yachiru, who was sitting down on the ground, drawing in the dust with her fingertips. Yumichika, however, looked terrified.

"I thought this was just a sparing match…" Ai muttered, her hands slowly moving towards her zanpakto, "But… if you wanted to play dirty"

Ai grabbed her zanpaktu and did a backflip to to stand. "Burn" she whispered, her zanpaktu began to change into a circle-like form. Pointed blades formed on the outer metal ring, a bar between them, Ai grabbed into the bar, and split the weapon into two.

A slight smile crossed her lips, she spun the weapon, fire started to appear on the points.

"A pair of chakram? How nice" Ikkaku muttered, moving his sword in front of him, just in case.

Ai continued to spin the chakram, then she finally threw one towrds Ikkaku. He bately missed it, it cut his right sleeve open, slightly cutting his skin.

Yumichika was slightly concerned about this sparing match, he would be furious with Ikkaku if his blade ever touched her beautiful skin, the ankles were bad enough already. He put his hand on his zanpakto, he would jump in if the match got too violent.

Yachiru sat on the ground, drawing squiggly flowers in the dust. It was too boring with these idiots. Featherhead was always being creepy, saying how beautiful he was and how other people weren't, then theres Shinyhead, who's just plain weird, but he's fun to mess with.

"Okay! I'm bored!" Yachiru yelled, beginning to stand, "Featherhead, considering Ai got so lost today, how about you show her around a bit?"

Yumichika's head snapped to Yachiru, both in shock and incredibly happy, but more in shock.

Ai stopped in the middle of throwing her chakram, catching herself from throwing towards Ikaku's bald and incredibly shiney head. Ikkaku tried not to burst out laughing, this outta be good.

"I'm taking the day off, see you guys later!" Yachiru skipped off, leaving a dumbfounded Ai, Yumichika, and Ikkaku.

"You mean… she can leave… just like that?" said Ai, crossing her arms after sheathing her sword.

"She can do whatever she wants at her rank" Ikkaku said, starting to leave, "I'll also take the day off"

"What?! Hey!" Yumichika started after him.

Ikkaku smiled and turned to face Yumichika, "You mean… you need help showing her around?"

Ikkaku looked around to see Ai, her arms still crossed, then looked at Yumichika."This could be your chance, you idiot, how many times are you going to meet a woman like this?" Ikkaku said quietly.

"Err… right…" Yumichika stuttered, turning back to Ai, running a hand through his hair.

Ikkaku waved, then ran off as quick as he could.

"Yumichika?" Ai spoke.

"Yes?" He replied as quick as he possibly could.

"…You're, um…. Blushing"

**Yes… extreme chaos and humor is about to break out! YES!**

**I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, if I did, however, I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer. Duh. **

**Oh! Ai's chakram was inspired by Axel from Kingdom Hearts. Yep. I love Axel.**


	3. Memories of Sunsets, Day One, Afternoon

Ai got several glances from men as Yumichika guided her around

Ai got several glances from men as Yumichika guided her around. Yumichika, of course, got several jelous glances, both from his looks and the beauty by his side.

"We seem to be getting quite a lot of attention" Ai commented, tightening her purple sash around her waist.

"They're just jealous" Yumichika sighed.

Ai glanced up at him, his violet eyes gleamed in the sunlight. She was stunned for realizing how charming he was.

Yumichika noticed Ai was looking at him and blushed. Why the hell am I so nervous? He thought.

"Yumichika? Are you okay? You seem to blush a lot today… Do you have a cold?" Ai asked, wanting to touch his hand.

He sighed. "Ai… I've always judged people on their looks, and you… You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen"

Ai was stunned. She had never realized she was beautiful, and to be told in such a way… she began to tear up as her face warmed.

"Oh... great… Ai, you're blushing!" Yumichika laughed, brushing away a single tear from her silken face.

Ai smiled, leaning in gently to his hand.

"Oi! Yumichika! Get a room!" Ikkaku laughed from his window, he had been watching the whole time, and of course, he had the best view. "And, Ai, maybe you could loosen up the top part of your uniform? That view should be examined a little bit better!" That is, the view right above Ai's rather large chest.

Yumichika glared up at Ikkaku. Ikkaku just went histerical. Ai began to laugh too at his joke, although she was tightening her top a little bit more.

"Ai, come on" Yumichika tugged on her hand, then led her down the street.

Ikkaku had been rolling on the floor.

Yumichika stormed through at least two streets before he finally stopped. "The nerve"

"Oh, forgive your friend." Ai touched his shoulder. "As you said before, he's probably just jealous"

Yumichika looked down at her, she gently smiled back. Ikkaku was just joking around eariler, he forgave him for that.

"Oh… the sun, it's setting!" Ai exclaimed, noticing a lazy orange light setting over the horizon. "I remember watching the sun go down with my family, oh, it was a beautiful view too…" Ai spoke, remembering happy memories.

"Follow me" Yumichika began his way to the most beautiful place in the Soul Society.

Yumichika led Ai to an open hill; it was located at the edge of the huge training grounds. The sun had a great view from there.

"Yumichika, this is beautiful!" Ai spoke, running out into the open soft grass. She finally turned back to Yumichika, who had been standing there watching his beautiful companion. "C'mon... let's sit together and watch the sun go down"

Ai chose to sit at the very top of the hill. Yumichika sat close next to her, her delicate hand in his.

The sun soon disappeared, leaving the pair in darkness. "Ai, I have never, in all my life, met a woman as brilliant as you" Yumichika spoke. Ai looked towards him in the darkness. "I love you, Ai"

Ai leaned on his shoulder, putting his hand on her lap. "I love you too," She spoke, her cheek against the uniform on his arm.

**Sunset... I love sunsets.**

**I. DO. NOT. OWN. BLEACH. **


	4. Break Day, Day Two

Ai woke, stretching happily from the night before

Ai woke, stretching happily from the night before. She smiled remembering Yumichika, how sweet he was, and that he was quite beautfil himself. They had planned to meet eachother and spar in the morning, maybe even get something for lunch together.

Morning?

Ai quickly looked ot the clock. "Crap!" She shriek, then rushed to get her uniform and zanpaktu, she quickly put her hair up and rushed out the door. It was 11:30.

**Meanwhile**

"Well, Yumichika, what happened?" Ikkaku asked, Yumichika had refused to tell Ikkaku any details.

"Yumichika, please!" Ikkaku pleaded.

"I already told you, no, I am not telling you anything" Yumichika sighed.

"B-but! I'm your best friend!! PLEASE!"

Yumichika couldn't find it in himself just to tell everything to Ikkaku. Might as well let his imagination take over. Yumichika fancied what the particular imagination might be.

"Yumichika! I'm so sorry!" Ai rushed over to Yumichika, pushing a destressed Ikkaku out of the way. "I woke up late, I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, don't be" Yumchika spoke, brushing a loose strand of hair out of her beautiful face. "You're here now, aren't you?" He laughed. He slid his arm over her shoulders, then he glanced at Ikkaku, who had been half unconsious and half crying.

Yachiru suddenly ran quickly past. Well, actually, skipped. "Day off!" She sang, waving to Ai, then just jumping over Ikkaku (still mumbling, may I add) she paused right next to him, then uncapped a permanat marker with a pop.

"Hard day, cue ball head?" Yashiru asked, drawing a cartoon kitty on the back of his head.

Ikkaku sniffled. "Yep" he sighed.

"I don't get why all men turn into morons around a pretty girl, why is that?" Yachiru asked, her marker squeaking.

Ikkaku blinked, then shrieked at Yachriu.

"Yumichika" Ai sang, they were running along side eachother, hopping from roof to roof.

"Hmm?" He glanced over at her, he noticed she had put her hair down. It was beautfiul how it was flowing with the wind.

"Nothing, I find your name very pretty" Ai spoke, smiling. "So, where are we going today?"

"Considering we have another day off, perhaps we could change out of our uniforms?" He suggested, stopping on a roof.

"Oh! That and, maybe you could introduce me to other members of Division Eleven?" Ai spoke, weaving her hand through her mane of strawberry blonde hair.

Yumichika blinked. "Those morons?" He said. "All they do is fight, sleep, gamble, and drink, not to mention, all of them are not that… decent looking."

Ai smiled "Oh, well, we have to have some way to kill time"

**Later****, around Afternoon**

Ai stepped around the corner, wearing a light purple kimono, her hair pulled up with hair chopsticks. I guess you could say she was hiding from the several men trying to ask her her name.

Yumichika walked down the street. He wore a dark lilac robe, his zanpaktu around his waist. Of course, he didn't trust anybody not to flirt with Ai. If they did, they would suffer a most painful death. He glanced up, then saw Ai. He nearly cut himself on his zanpaktu he had been swearing to protect her with. She was so beautiful.

"Yumichika!" She said, waving towards him.

Yumichika waved back. She began to run towards him. "So… you wanted to meet the rest of the division?" Yumichika asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

-SNORE-

"Just because Kenpachi is away doesn't mean you guys can sleep all day!" Yumichika yelled over dozens and dozens of sleeping men.

One rather heavy one spoke up. "Yeah feather boy, if you didn't have that beauty beside you, all you'd do is drink with Ikkaku!"

Several men moaned to agree. Yumichika smirked at them and crossed his arms.

Ai blinked up at him, "You drink, Yumichika?"

"Every once in a while. But sake is expensive now and I can usually bet Ikkaku into buying it" Yumichika walked out of the division's quarters and walked down the street, holding Ai's hand.

"Well, I guess I could spend enough for a bottle to split between us" Ai spoke, rushing towards her home.

**I do not own Bleach. If I did, the gotei 13 men would be required to bare skin waist up. **

**Espeically you, Renji.**


End file.
